


Doppelagent

by eurydike



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smiley hat ein Problem mit seiner Garderobe und Haydon hat mehr Geheimnisse als er dachte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelagent

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Double Agent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459126) by [TheSeventhL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeventhL/pseuds/TheSeventhL). 



„Du hast deine Krawatte falsch umgebunden, George.“

Bills dünne Finger machen mit Smileys jämmerlichem Knoten kurzen Prozess und halten einen Moment dort inne, wo der obere Teil der Krawatte einen schmalen Streifen nackte Haut berührt. „Du musst sie behutsam behandeln und nicht so an ihr herumzerren.“

Also bedankt sich Smiley in seiner sanften, ernsten Stimme bei Haydon, den es unvorstellbare Mühe kostet, den Augenkontakt nicht abzubrechen und den Blick nicht von Smileys ehrlichem Gesicht abzuwenden. Was für schreckliche Charaktereigenschaften für einen Spion, ein ehrliches Gesicht und dass er noch obendrein jemanden zu nah an sich heranlässt. 

_Wenn du wüsstest, was ich weiß, würdest du mich hassen. Du würdest mich abgrundtief verabscheuen, George Smiley._

In einer Stunde haben sie eine Sitzung mit Control und den anderen Abteilungsleitern des Circus, aber sie sitzen immer noch in Smileys Wohnung fest und warten auf Guillam, der mit dem Wagen vorbeikommen und sie abholen will. In der Kälte des englischen Winters und unter den Augen von Alleline und seinen Jungs ist es besser, in einer enggeschlossenen Phalanx aus Anzügen und Schals aufzutreten. Guillam komplettiert sie irgendwie. Er ist ihr moralischer Kompass; George ist zu sehr ein Mann Controls, um unbefangen zu sein, während Haydon zu viele Grauschattierungen aufweist, um gegenüber einer der beiden Seiten voreingenommen zu sein. Zudem hat Peters Wagen die beste Heizung, so ist das.

Sie warten also auf Guillam und führen eine leichte Unterhaltung über Fußball, das Trinken und das Wetter, nur nicht über den Circus. Und darüber, dass Ricki Tarr immer noch nicht von seiner Mission in Hong Kong zurück gekommen oder dass Ann tagelang nicht zuhause gewesen ist. Für Bill – „Maler, Polemiker, Salonlöwe“ wie die Haushälterinnen ihn gerne nennen – ist es einfach, mitzuhalten. Bis er merkt, dass Smiley wieder an der von ihm so schön gerichteten Krawatte herumgezerrt hat.

Bill schenkt dem anderen Mann eines der für ihn typischen Lächeln; dasjenige, welches junge Frauen zu ihm ins Bett lotst und eklige Zielpersonen dazu bringt, ihm ungefragt ihre Geheimnisse zu verraten. Im Vergleich zu denen ist Smiley ziemlich unbeeindruckt. „Dafür bin ich da. Um sicherzustellen, dass du nicht in Controls Büro auftauchst und aussiehst, als hättest du die Nacht durchgemacht und dich besoffen.“

„Na dann, zum Glück bist du hier, um mir die Krawatte zu richten.“ Auf Smileys Gesicht zeigt sich so etwas wie ein Grinsen. „Weiß Gott, ich kann eine sanfte Berührung wirklich gut brauchen.“

Obwohl er sich größte Mühe gibt, zuckt Bill zusammen. Der andere Mann bringt es nicht einmal über sich, ihren Namen auszusprechen, aber es ist offensichtlich, an wen er denkt. Dennoch, Smiley will keine Entschuldigungen hören. Er spricht nur eine deprimierende Wahrheit aus. „Gott, George. Es tut mir leid.” Haydon wendet ganz kurz den Blick von George ab.

„Muss es dir nicht, Bill. Du hast doch nichts getan.“ Haydon sieht Smiley wieder an, welcher ihn mit erstaunlich passivem Gesichtsausdruck seinerseits eingehend betrachtet. Vielleicht projiziert Haydon sich selbst auf Smiley – oder vielleicht weiß Smiley Bescheid. Vielleicht weiß er alles. 

Haydon lacht, etwas zu kurz für seinen Geschmack. „Ich bin sicher, du kannst eine unserer bezaubernden Circus-Mütter bitten, bei dir vorbeizuschauen und dich vor Unrat und schlecht sitzenden Krawatten zu bewahren.“

„Ja, in dem Fall werde ich Millie fragen, ob sie vorbeikommt und die Möbel abstaubt, was?“ Smiley lacht leise, ein Klang, den Haydon gern regelmäßig hören würde und sich dafür auch entsprechend anstrengt. Smiley wirkt melancholisch und abwesend, und Haydon fragt sich, ob er in Gedanken immer noch beim Thema von vorhin ist. Er fragt sich, ob Smiley sich die Schuld an seiner gegenwärtigen Lage gibt. Schließlich ist es ganz natürlich anzunehmen, dass das Problem bei einem selbst und nicht bei der anderen Person liegt. Und erst recht nicht bei demjenigen, der mit einem im Wohnzimmer steht und an seinem Halstuch zieht, als müsste es gerichtet werden.

„Bill?“ Georges Stimme reißt Haydon aus seinen selbstironischen Gedanken. Über die Schulter des älteren Mannes kann er die wohlbekannten Lichter von Guillams Wagen sehen, die sich durch den mit Schnee vermischten Nebel brechen. „Ich glaube, das ist Peters Wagen in der Auffahrt.“ Verdammt. Der Aufmerksamkeit von Beggarman entgeht nichts. Controls Spitzname für Smiley schlüpft mit der Grazie eines fallenden Ambosses in Haydons Gedanken. Wenn es nach ihm ging, musste Smiley dieser Tage nicht um vieles betteln. Wenn überhaupt wird es am Ende Haydon selbst sein, der bettelt, wenn diese erbärmliche Angelegenheit vorüber ist.

_Du glaubst zu wissen, wie sehr ich dir Unrecht getan habe – aber, oh George, du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie tief meine Lügen gehen. Wie sehr ich gesündigt habe._

„Dann sollten wir aufbrechen.“ Haydon klopft mit seinen Fingerknöcheln sanft an den harten Knoten von Smileys Krawatte, die nun perfekt gebunden ist. „Bevor er anfängt zu hupen, meine ich.“

Haydon hält Smiley die Eingangstür auf und zeigt so schweigend, wer von ihnen der Vorgesetzte ist. Smiley geht vor ihm durch die Tür, sein etwas zu großer Mantel und sein Halstuch wehen so anmutig hinter ihm her wie die Strömung eines Brautzugs im Wind. Es kostet Bill gewaltige Selbstbeherrschung, nicht die Hand auszustrecken und an George Smileys Mantelschoß zu ziehen. Ihn nicht mit beiden Händen an die Tür zu drücken und Dinge mit ihm zu tun, die er normalerweise mit Ann anstellte (und auch solche, die er technisch mit einer Frau wie ihr nicht tun konnte).

Stattdessen schließt Haydon leise die Tür hinter ihnen. Der Winterwind trifft ihn mit voller Wucht, aber nicht so sehr wie der kurze, anklagende Blick von Guillam, der ihn streift, als er sich auf den Rücksitz gleiten lässt, da Smiley auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz genommen hat. Es ist die Art von Blick, den Spione einem Maulwurf zuwerfen, kurz bevor sie ihm offenbaren, dass seine grandiose Tarnung aufgeflogen ist. Er dauert nur ein paar Sekunden, bleibt in Haydon aber noch lange nachdem sie über die Bordsteinkante gefahren und auf die Straße eingebogen sind haften.

Die Tatsache, dass Haydon keine Analysen anstellen kann, wenn es um seine Angelegenheiten in Moskau geht, – dass Guillam von seiner Zusammenarbeit mit Karla irgendwie Wind bekommen hat – oder die Tatsache, dass er mit Mrs Smiley schläft, während er doch viel lieber mit ihrem Mann schlafen würde, werden ihm nächtelang den Schlaf rauben. Es spielt eigentlich gar keine Rolle, welche der beiden. Am Schluss wird die Aufdeckung der einen oder der anderen Haydons Ende besiegeln: Er wird mit geschlossenen Augen in einem Leichensack liegen, unbekannt und kalt.


End file.
